


2:24 On a Wednesday Night

by soniastan



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: College AU, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lesbian, Romance, doki doki girls, mainly fluff, mc dont exist lol, wlw, yuri and natsuki both fall for eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniastan/pseuds/soniastan
Summary: (college au)Yuri has been spending a lot of time with Natsuki lately. Shes starting to notice that she thinks much differently of Natsuki than she does her other friends.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -mc simply doesnt exist  
> -this is ddlc if Monika didnt kill everyone in highschool lol  
> -miss monika is nice  
> -background sayonika

I wake up, groggy. I had stayed up far too late reading last night, I can hear Natsuki and Sayori bickering in the kitchen already, I go to check my watch. OH MY GOD ITS ALREADY 11. I dash out of bed, still in my owl shirt and purple shorts. I unbraid my long flowing hair as I stumble out of then second bedroom, Nastuki and Sayori stop bickering and look right at me.

"Good morning!"  
I say, Nervously smiling, I probably look like a mess right now. 

"What took you so long to get up? huh? what were you doing up so late?"  
Sayori asks confused, she knows I read but she probably just wanted to start a convo with everyone, thats just her personality.

"Oh just reading as usual"  
I say with my casual, nervous expression on my face. I look atrocious I really should get ready, I can't look like a cave man all day its just improper.  
I walk to the bathroom to de-tangle my hair and get dressed. Just as I'm putting my casual makeup on, Natsuki leans on the door frame, she sits there awkwardly for a few moments and then asks me-  
"so, uhm,, are we still on for the bookstore today? I just thought someone as nerdy as you would forget in less than a minute" 

"Yes, we still are. I'm sorry it really flew over my head I was in a rush to get ready since i had woken up so late"  
I lied, I had completely forgotten. It does seem a bit odd to me that Natsuki likes to hang out with me so much I mean, I enjoy every second spent with her but shes taking me places every day, She even begged me to share a room with her so she "didn't have to bicker with Sayori" but, I'm starting to wonder if that was actually true or not. I actually really love spending time with her, I get distracted by her silky pink hair, still pulled up into two short pony tails like she used to do it. Her pink sparkly eyes are so mesmerizing, I could look into them for hours. Her lips, they look so soft.Oh gosh I am letting my mind trail aren't I, we should really get going.

I grab the keys and we walk to the bus stop, its a very silent walk. We get off the bus and walk to the store, its my favorite one, how did she know? I rarley speak about my interests she had to have really been paying attention, odd.  
Not even seconds after we walk in she dashes to the manga section. I trail after her, I want to know what her favorites are, I want to learn more about her.  
I see her with a pink book in her hands, she seems quite content with what she has chosen to buy.  
"hey, I'll buy that for you" I blurt out, it wasn't a lie, I would happily help Natsuki buy mangas, Its one of her favorite things and I love seeing her happy.

"O-Oh ok" she stutters, she looks as if she is blushing.  
That is very unlike Natsuki I have never seen her this way before. 

I walk to the horror section and pick up the latest release of my favorite series. I walk to the checkout and pay the cashier. We walk out of the book shop and sit on a bench for a moment, I admire Natsuki and all her gorgeousness again. I start to feel butterfly's in my stomach, its as if I'm going to explode, my face grows warmer by the second, I see Natsuki look up at me with a mixed expression. Oh no.  
She's silent.  
We quietly walk to the bus stop, not a word was said on the way home.


	2. 2:24 am on a wednesday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finds her true feelings about Natsuki and Natsuki finds hers. Unexpectedly 2:24 on a Wednesday night.

We get home, I plop the bag of books on the counter and take them out, I hand Natsuki her manga quietley. She looks up at me, her cheeks reddening, her eyes quickley dart away. What is this feeling? Why do I feel this way? we've been close friends since highschool we even share a room, I don't understand this? I grab my books and walk back to our bedroom, my stomach still fluttering as if a thousand butterflies are trying to break free. I can feel my face heat up again, this is all so new to me. I throw myself on my twin sized bed and let out a long sigh before rolling over and closing my eyes. Monika and Sayori must have left because I would have seen or heard them by now. Natsuki walks in and sits her stuff down, her bed is decorated with plushies and a pink blanket, she has a shelf full of manga that she still calls literature. I would call her cute but she hates that. I slowly drift off, everything fades.

I wake up to Natuki and Monika fighting, not surprising at the least.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, THOSE CUPCAKES AREN'T CUTE" Natsuki is practically steaming.  
"Yes they are natsuki you GAVE THEM EARS"  
"UGH" Natsuki storms to the bedroom and slams the door.

I know Monika only does this as a joke to mess with us but Natsuki can't control her anger, she boils over when she gets upset and she cant help it. I walk to our room, shes practically crimson, growling through her teeth. I grab a book and sit on my bed calmly, I dont like coming off rude but I'm always the quiet one, I'm scared of saying things wrong, the amount I've bit my tounge, Unsent messages and simply kept my mouth shut due to this fear is uncountable. I don't know if Natsuki would judge me in all honesty, I really don't want her to think bad of me. My thoughts are chirping louder than birds, I set my book down and roll over, Natsuki is already out like a light. It isn't even late but I put my pajamas on and turn off the lights.

I wake up, Natsuki is up too, I look at the clock, Its 2 am in the morning she's looking out the window, I can hear quiet sobs. I slowly and quietly get up, The city is lit up, rain is falling, grey clouds fill the sky. She looks over, tears rolling down her face. I can tell this isn't about the minor incident that happened yesterday. I sit next to her, we stare into eachothers eyes for a few moments, I can feel my face heating up once again. I can't get rid of this feeling, her beautiful eyes peering deep into mine, her soft blushed cheeks, her perfect lips, her fluffy hair, everything about her makes me love her. I love her. I love Natsuki.

" I love you" I whisper without a thought. I can't tell if I regret this or not.

I feel her hand grasp mine, She looks down almost as if shes flustered.

" I can't describe this feeling Yuri, I was too scared to tell you, I think I love you too."

We sit there, like two birds on a wire. Nothing can disturb us, nothing can ruin the moment. Our eyes meet again, shes so close, I can feel her breath. Our lips meet, her hand grasps my waist tightly. I feel like the world is spinning, nothing else matters. Her lips against mine, I feel as if we are one, nobody else matters. Nothing else matters. Its 2:24 on a Wednesday night. I pull away from her gasping for air, out of breath. The rain turns to snow, the lights are slowly going out one by one. Everything still feels as if its spinning. Only Natsuki. All I need is Natsuki.


End file.
